fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Music Festival
The Best Music Festival (previously The Best Music Fest from 2004-2006) is an live musical event produced by MusicBest Productions. History In 2005, it was announced that two MusicFests will be shown in 2006, and that the show will be two hours from that point on. In 2008, it was announced that the 2009 Spring will change to the summer, and thus, the 2009 Fall will change to December. In 2017, it was announced that the 2018 productions and onwards will be produced by World Sports and Entertainment Broadcasting Production. WSEBP have announced that the 2020 productions onward will only have a summer date, with the winter date being taken over by the The Worlds Best Music Competition, which previously had dates in the early fall. Events Current bids Since 2006, venues were chosen by bids from around the world. Travel cost and capacity are taken in consideration when choosing a venue. The Float@Marina Bay won the 2018 Summer rights, and the Ziggo Dome in the Netherlands won the 2018 Winter rights as it was the only one that bid for the winter event. 2019 Summer * U Arena (Paris, France) {40,000} * The Float@Marina Bay (Marina Bay, Singapore;previous bids: 2016 Summer (won), 2018 Summer (won)) {30,000} * Rajamangala Stadium (Bangkok, Thailand) {50,000) * Ziggo Dome (Amsterdam, Netherlands;previous bids: 2015 Summer (won), 2016 Summer, 2017 Summer, 2017 Winter, 2018 Winter (won) {17,000} * Otkrytiye Arena (Moscow, Russia) {45,360} 2019 Winter * Arena Stožice (Ljubljana, Slovenia) {17,000} * Ziggo Dome (Amsterdam, Netherlands) {19,000} * Ticketpro Dome (Johannesburg, South Africa) {20,000} * Minsk-Arena (Minsk, Belarus) {15,086} * Little Caesars Arena (Detroit, Michigan) {22,000} House DJs Since it's inception, The Best Music Festival has had house DJs at the event, usually to entertain the attendees in between acts and to help mix the music for the acts as well. List of DJs * Tiësto (2004-2006;2008-2009;2017-present six total) * Basshunter (2006-2007;2011, three total) * ATB (2007;2010-2011, three total) * deadmau5 (2009-2010;2015, three total) * Amon Tobin (as Two Fingers, 2012-2015, seven total) * Chris Devoe (2016-2017, three total) 2004 BestMusicFest The 2004 BestMusicFest was held at the in Wantagh, New York on March 13, 2004. The event started at 7:00pm and ended at 8:33pm EST. The DVD was released later that year in October. Set list TBA 2005 BestMusicFest The 2005 BestMusicFest was held at the in East Troy, Wisconsin on February 26, 2005. The event started at 6:39pm and ended at 8:37pm CST. The DVD was released later that year in August. Set list TBA 2006 BestMusicFest Spring The 2006 BestMusicFest Spring was held at the in Berlin, Germany on March 25, 2006. The event started at 7:01pm and ended at 9:07pm CET. The event was later aired that same day via tape delay from 7pm to 9:05pm EST. The DVD was released later that year in September. Set list TBA 2006 BestMusicFest Fall The 2006 BestMusicFest Fall was held at the in Stockholm, Sweden on October 28, 2006. The event started at 6:55pm and ended at 9:01pm CET. The event was later aired that same day via tape delay from 7pm to 9:05pm EST. The DVD was released in April of 2007. Set list TBA 2007 The Best Music Festival Spring The 2007 Best Music Festival Spring was held at the in Montreal, Quebec, Canada on March 31, 2007. The event started at 7pm and ended at 9:09pm EST. The DVD for the event was released in October. Set list TBA 2007 The Best Music Festival Fall The 2007 Best Music Festival Fall was held at the in Saints Petersburg, Russia on November 10, 2007. The event started at 8:22pm and ended at 10:38pm MSK. The event was later aired that same day via tape delay from 7:45pm to 10pm EST. The DVD for the event was released in February of 2008. Set list TBA 2008 The Best Music Festival Spring The 2008 Best Music Festival Spring was held at the in Los Angeles, California on February 23, 2008. The event started at 4:59pm and ended at 7:05pm PST. The event aired live on The Best from 8pm to 10:05pm EST. The DVD for the event was released later that year in July. 2008 The Best Music Festival Fall The 2008 Best Music Festival Fall was held at the in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil on October 10, 2008. The event started at 9pm to 11:15pm BRT. The event aired live on The Best from 8pm to 10:15pm EST. The DVD/Bluray for the event was released in April of 2009. 2009 The Best Music Festival Summer The 2009 Best Music Festival Spring was held at the in Melbourne, Australia on May 23, 2009. The event started at 4:55pm and ended at 7:12pm AEDT. The event was later aired that same day via tape delay on The Best from 7pm to 9:30pm EST. The DVD/Bluray was released in September of that year. 2009 The Best Music Festival Winter The 2009 Best Music Festival Fall was held at the in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada on December 5, 2009. It was originally going to be held at , but due to the Winter Olympics, the venue had to be changed. The event started at 4pm and ended at 6:37pm PST. The event aired live on The Best from 7pm to 9:37pm EST. The DVD/Bluray was released in May of 2010. 2010 The Best Music Festival Summer The 2010 Best Music Festival Summer was held at the in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada on June 19, 2010. The event started at 3:55pm and ended at 6:42pm PST. The event aired live on The Best from 6:55pm to 9:42pm EST. The DVD/Bluray was released in October of that year. People who couldn't get into the 2009 Canada event because of the venue changing got into this event for free with half of their travel cost covered. 2010 The Best Music Festival Winter The 2010 Best Music Festival Winter was held at the in Altanta, Georgia on December 11, 2010. The event started at 6:25pm and ended at 9:03pm EST, and the event aired live as well. The DVD/Bluray was released in April of 2011. 2011 Relief Music Festival Summer The 2011 Relief Music Festival Summer was held at the in Tokyo, Japan on July 30, 2011. The event was the first to host donations directly to the Japan Relief Fund, and for the first time from an overseas event, the event aired live on The Best. The event started at 6pm and ended at 9:31pm JST. The event aired live on The Best from 4am to 7:31am EST. For the rest of the day, the event was rebroadcasted with donations still being accepted. The DVD/Bluray was released in September, with the sales going towards the Relief fund as well. 2011 Best Music Festival Winter The 2011 Best Music Festival Winter was held at the in Barcelona, Spain on November 26, 2011. The event started at 8:00 PM CEST and ended at 10:15 PM CEST. The event aired live on The Best and was shown later that night at 7pm EST as well. The home media release was in April of 2012. Best Music Festival 10Y ANNIVERSARY The 2014 Best Music Festival (officially known as 'Best Music Festival 10Y ANNIVERSARY ') was held at the in Harrison, New Jersey. The event was announced a week after the 2011 Summer event. The show went live with a 30 minute preshow at 5:30pm EST, and the show started at 6pm and lasted until 9:55 PM EST, it was normally scheduled for 3 hours and 30 minutes, but the last act were given the right to go as long as they wished. 2017 Best Music Festival Summer The 2017 Best Music Festival Summer was held at the in Dublin, Ireland on July 8, 2017. The event started at 8:05pm CEST and ended at 10:30pm CEST, it was broadcast live on The Best, as well as Axiom Prime and Axiom Select as part of a simulcast agreement from 3:00pm to 5:30pm with an unedited rerun later that night at 7:00pm EST. Set List Metro Station, Macklemore, Kesha, OneRepublic, Basshunter, Eminem, Skylar Grey, and Puffy AmiYumi are scheduled to perform. 2017 Best Music Festival Winter On August 31, 2017, it was announced that tickets for the winter edition of the Best Music Festival will go on sale on September 4, 2017. The venue was announced the following day, . Tickets were sold quickly, and on December 4, 2017 tickets were completely sold out. The date for the event is December 9, 2017. The show started at 8pm JST and ended at 12:05am JST. The event was shown live on The Best and will be airing all day long on both The Best and The Best 2. Set list Muse, Evanescence, Elton John, Skillet, Shinedown, Rhianna, BTS, Kesha, Basshunter, Eminem, Skylar Grey, Puffy AmiYumi, JAY-Z, Girls Generation, Kanye West, and Tenacious D are confirmed to play, with West closing the show. 2018 The Best Music Fest Summer On December 10, 2017, it was announced that the summer event of the Best Music Festival will be held at The Float@Marina Bay with a scheduled date of July 28, 2018. Tickets will be on sale starting January 2018. Set list For the first time since the 2008 event, Powerman 5000 will perform. Daft Punk, Gorillaz, Run The Jewels, Imagine Dragons, Metallica, Hans Zimmer, Charlie Clouser are scheduled to perform as well. Various home media releases Ever since 2007, there have been twelve compilations of performances and behind the scenes footage of the event. * Retro Era (2004-2006) (Twenty-five performances over two years, uncut in clear quality, 150 minutes, TV-14 DLS, $15.99, November 2007 release) * Retro Era: Extended release (four DVDs in one boxset of all of the Retro Era Festivals in clear quality, with TV audio and uncut audio options, TV-PG DLS (TV version), TV-14 DLS (Uncut version), $29.99, January 2008 release) * The Best Performances (2004-2009) (Twenty performances uncut in clear quality, 120 minutes, TV-14, $14.99, January 2009 release) * HD era (2007-2009) (Thirty performances over two years in clear HD quality, 150 minutes, TV-14 DL, $16.99 (DVD), $19.99 (Bluray, January 2010 release) Soundtracks Soundtracks of events are released by MusicBest Productions after three months of the live event. They include clear studio quality of the music with mild crowd interaction. Since 2011, these discs are still produced by MusicBest, but now distributed by Universal Music Group two months after the live event. Category:Television series Category:Music